gaw_onlinefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Правила
Warning: Everything found on this page is for ease of use and has no relevance when it comes to judgement of moderators or higher authorities, refer to the official statement in the game, in news section for that. Info written here might also be outdated at any given time. Global Rules Rule 1: If you made the account you are responsible for it; protect yourself and avoid sharing your login information as often as possible. Rule 2: Arguing on world chat is prohibited and all complaints should be addressed using the Mail, Private Chat, or Feedback functions. Respect everyone on global chat. Rule 3: All posts should be free of any content that may be considered offensive including but not limited to racism, threats, sex, drugs, and alcohol. A diverse audience plays Galaxy at War so it is important to keep the game suitable for all ages. Rule 4: Profanity, trolling, and inciting others to break the rules is prohibited. The use of more than two asterisks (**) in succession will be considered offensive. Any method used to bypass the filter is also prohibited. Rule 5: Spamming is not allowed and is defined as anything posted in excessive repetition to gain attention or to disturb others. Excessive emoji, excessive capital letters and anything that disrupts the usual flow of chat will be considered spam. Rule 6: Keep all coordinates off global chat and use the private chat or mail system. Advertising for other games is not allowed. Rule 7: Moderators are intended to enhance the game experience by keeping global chat clean and enjoyable, posts from moderators appear yellow in global chat. If a persons text is not yellow he or she is not a moderator. Rule 8: Players that have a concern about a moderators ability to fulfill their role properly should contact the support team through the feedback option or contact the Lead Mod of the server. Challenging a moderators authority on global chat (Taunting about mutes, insulting moderator ability, etc) is prohibited and may result in a mute in some cases. Rule 9: Harassment (determined by Head Mod and/or Dev Team) is a severe offense and will result in a ban. Rule 10: Players and moderators have the right to make clarification or complaint on moderator's action. All requests need to be sent to support@sphinxjoy.com. Following information need to be included in the email: Commander name and server for both sides, reason of appeal, date and time of occurrence or screenshot(s). Sphinx Entertainment will not deal with the appeal if inaccurate or incomplete information are given. Game Rules Rule 1: Accounts using hacks, bugs, cheats, exploiting code or other methods to change the original game functionality will be banned. Rule 2: Accounts being used to steal personal information will be banned. Rule 3: Inappropriate commander names will be muted and possible banned. Bans and Mutes can be temporary or permanent, the Sphinx Support Team decides this. Closing Words If you need help feel free to contact us at support@sphinxjoy.com. It is our goal to make sure you enjoy your Galaxy at War experience. Last update to these rules was done on 28th July 2014. Trivia Apparently "external links not allowed" (part of Global Rule #6 "advertising", although not listed in official document) includes ANY links publicly visible, wether in your biography, global chat or public alliance message. It excludes all other means of alliance communication and private chat channels, as such allowing them. Advertisment for this wiki (or any other site for that matter) can be done only in text without links on biography, global chat and public alliance messages. Every other corner of GaW Online allows links to wikia until moderators discourage this as well. Regulatory Note The actual rules on this page should be kept the very same as in-game, without making it easier to read or anything else, as it might change the meaning without intention. See Also *Chat Filter Категория:Сервер